


Casually Yours

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, can be seen as Matt Bomer art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Some gorgeous casual and slightly disheveled Neal (Matt) to celebrate ladyrose42's birthday, wheeeee \o/ I know you are temporarily AWOL, my friend, but hopefully this will make you smile once you come back :D Happy birthday :D \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyrose42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrose42/gifts).



> Some gorgeous casual and slightly disheveled Neal (Matt) to celebrate [](http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/profile)[ladyrose42](http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, wheeeee \o/ I know you are temporarily AWOL, my friend, but hopefully this will make you smile once you come back :D Happy birthday :D \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vovpm3hpppcy68l/casually.png?dl=0)  



End file.
